Lost in Another world
by Rosegurl1
Summary: Alisson was walking home on Hallween and somehow walked into the world of Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__Hello, I know I have the other stories to update, but I had another plot bunny. Blame my muse for me not working on the others. I don't own Hellsing, but I do own Oc Alisson. Please forgive the lame title, I cannot think anything better. Please read and reviews they are good for the soul. There is some cusing in this chapter but it is not too bad._

_**Lost in Another World**_

_Chapter 1_

On a chilly Hallween night a young woman walking home, while moving her worn, brown leather jacet closer for some warmth. Her jade green eyes peer thru her sqaure glasses up to the sky to see a full, orange moon with a light smile. "A hunter's moon on O Hollow's Eve. I wonder if I get to see something out of this world." the young woman said quietly to herself on the lonely road. Her chocolate colored hair gently tickling her neck, under a well-worn, blue baseball cap that was her older brother's. Her dirty cream colored canvse bag crosses her body and gently sway next to her right hip. The canvse is full of course notes, skeachs, and the last volume of Hellsing that a friend gave her for her birthday.

A bage that hangs from the canvse bag's strap: under her picture that she dislikes is her name "Alisson Dormood". Alisson quietly hmm's a song that she heard in a friend's house as she walks into tree lined road. The braches of the trees covers the road and block out the night sky from her view. At the end of this street she have to turn right to go home, but having only a few streetlights it is very dark. The dark haired woman is not scared of the darkness because she use this road everyday to get home from work and school without a prolem in the sleepy nighberhood. The trees that covers the road start to change from a mix dogwood and oak to wild looking trees that she didn't know the name of. Also the street she was walking turn into a dirt path that seems that no one rarely use.

Alisson look behind her hoping to see if the street was there, but all she sees is a forest that she don't know. She hmm's a hymn to keep herself calm as she walk slowly forward, knowing that she has no way back home. The jade green eyed woman heard some animal noises and grab a good size brach from the ground for proction. She moves forward knowing that she don't have any idea where she is, and hoping to come across a house or something to tell her where in the world she is. Every cruch of the leaves on the gournd sounds like a small boom to her ears, oddly as she moves forward the sounds of the night slowly dissapper.

Finally she came out of the forest to a farm house with the lights on, but there is no sound from the night. Alisson can only hear the dull beat of her heart and see her chilly breath in the air before her. Not lowing her brach on bit she walk up to the house and look thru a window near the back door. The young woman sees the walls are painted red in blood and a man with graying skin is bow over something eating. Alisson back away slowly and in shock of seeing something that is fiction in her mind. Now she can smell of rotten meat, and quiet moans within the house that she once thought would be her haven. The brown haired woman holds the brach like a baseball bat, and keep looking around her to make sure there is nothing following her.

Alisson wish that she had a gun or another weapon than a simple brach that she found as she runs to the other side of the barn away from the house. "Holy crap, that is a ghoul or a zombie. I need to get the hell out of here." she said to herself after taking a deep breath. In front of her is a pickup, that what looks like a gun rack behind the driver. So the young woman runs to the truck, and find it unlocked. Alisson hop inside lock the doors hoping it will stop whatever is in the house until she hot wire the pickup. She didn't notice that the driver side is on a different side than American car as she is trying to hot wire it. When is look up she sees the same ghoul moving to her, and the truck is not starting. Alisson stop trying and grab the shotgun behind her. She quickly check it and only find two shells, and she didn't see anymore inside the truck. "Fuck my luck." she said out loud while she moves to the far side of the pickup and unlock the door. She hop out with the shotgurn on her back and brach in her hand.

The male ghoul round the front of the truck to her and she did the first thing that came to mind hit it with the brach. With a sicking crack the walking dead man fall over with half it's head missing and the brach Alisson is holding is broken in two. The young lady feels sick to her stomch, but she keep it down and drop now useless brach. Then she sees more zombie like beings coming closer with someone in the middle that seems to be controling them. She try to run but there is to many around her and she waste the first shot on ghoul closest to her.

"What do we have here? A lost little girl with a mouthwatering smell." the man in the middle said with creepy tone in his voice that made the hairs on her neck go up. Somehow she back up to the barn and no where to move. The green eyed woman shot at the man in the middle with her last shot, but she missed. The man came running up to her faster than anyone should, luckly for her, she had time to move the shotgun in front of her when the man got in her face. Alisson sees that man is wearing t-shirt with worn jeans, but the thing that shock her is the red wine eyes and mouth full of sharp teeth. 'Holy shit it is a vampire and the walking dead are ghouls. I am dead meat, but I will not die here.' she thought to herself. "That will not do little one. Give up you cannot win." the vampire said darkly as he push the shotgun to her chest.

"I am not going to die tonight or any night for that matter." Alisson said while she feels her ribs about to break, and out of breath.

"Foolish little girl, no one is here to save you." the vampire said darkly and lean in to smell her neck.

The chocolate color haired woman try to move and wigle out of the way of the vampire but he is too strong for her. She didn't scream loudly, because she have no air in her lungs and she is about to past out when she heard loud booms of guns. The vampire turn around and lift the shotgun a bit, so she got a breath but it hurts to breath because it feels her ribs are broken. Her vision is a blur of dark colors, until the vampire move away from her that she sees blurs of red and yellow. One last boom the vampire that was holding her became ashes. Alisson slowly fall to the ground, but gloves hands holding her up gently but all she see is red. "Thank you." she whispers quietly before she blacks out. "Your welcome." the man in red said as she blacks out.

(I know there is a lot of these stories on here, but this plotbunny didn't want to go away. What is going to happen to Alisson, and who save this unlucky girl? All in the next chapters. Please reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Hello, I know I have the other stories to update, but I had another plot bunny. Blame my muse for me not working on the others. I don't own Hellsing, but I do own Oc Alisson. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I will try harder to fix my flaws. I hope you like this chapter. There may be some mild cusing._

_**Lost in Another World**_

_Chapter 2_

Alisson slowly coming back from dreamland to the real world on a soft bed, but most of her body have dull aches that takes all the enjoyment off of sleeping in a bed that is good as one of those upscale hotels. She opens her jade green eyes and sees a blur of dark blue and white, because her vision is crappy without her glasses. Even with her limited vision she can tell that her room is not the hospital, but more like upscale hotel room. The young woman wonders where she is and how did she get here. She hopes that she is not in too much trouble with whom ever that is footing the bill for the room. The dull aches through out her body tell her that last night is real, and she is lucky to live through it.

The chocolate brown haired woman slowly moves into an upright seat to see more of the room. The pain nearly made her stop, but she is too hard headed to give up. Once in a sitting up she looks at her hand to see that her wrists are in braces and she can feel that her torso is wrapping tightly like she have some broken ribs. Alisson keep her breath shallow and short to keep the pain down to a manageable level around her ribs. There is no way if she had to fight that she can. A nurse with golden bloude hair walks into the room and sees that the young woman is wake and sitting up.

"Hello, Miss. How are you?" golden haired woman said nicely as she check Alisson's vitals.

"Hi. I doing alright, but I have some dull pain all over. Can you get my glasses? I cannot see worth a damn." said the woman with the jade green eyes to the nurse as nicely as she can.

"Sure thing. That is normal with your injuries, and you got very lucky with a run in like that. Here is your glasses." the nurse hands Alisson's glasses to injure woman.

"Thank you. How long I was out and where am I?" the injure woman asked while putting on her glasses, and have a feeling that the nurse is hiding something from her.

"Your welcome. You were out for a few days. I am not aloud to say." the golden haired nurse said.

Alisson wonders why that the nurse cannot say where in the world she is; as the nurse leaves her with her thoughts. There is no way that she in the world that has vampires, but her injury tells her a different story. With a light sigh, the young woman turn her head to the window on her right and sees that the grounds seem similar to her. She sees the sun slowly falling to a soft dusk, and hopes that she will not see anymore vampires. An hour later, the door to her room opens up, to reveals man with black hair pull up in ponytail, wearing a butler uniform and a young woman with long blonde hair with icy blues eyes that sees right through her. _'Oh My God. It is Walter and Sir Integra. That means that Alucard saved me, and that is why the grounds look similar to me._' Alisson thought and moan to herself as they walk into her room. Her eyes went big but she keeps herself from letting her jaw drop.

Integra is still a beauty even if she hides it under a mannish manner, and she looks even better than the drawing made her out to be. Walter looks elder gentleman in his butler suit, but Alisson knows that Angel of Death have a few tricks up his sleeves if she gets out of hand. The young woman in bed hopes that she looks alright for Sir Hellsing because she wants to make a good first impression on her. "Hello, Miss Dormood. I'm Walter and this is Sir Integra Hellsing." the butler said while moving closer to her bed with the young knight in green suit.

"Hello, Walter and Sir. May I ask why I am here?" Alisson said with great respect to the people in front of her, knowing that her life is on the line.

"Would you tell me what is this? Don't even think that you can lie to me." Sir Integra said while her blues eyes looks into hers jade green eyes, and holding the last volume of the manga of Hellsing with missing people on the cover.

"It is a manga of Hellsing and it is the last volume. I am not from this world. I am from a world that you and everyone here is a part of a story that someone wrote. I was walking home from a late shift at work, somehow I was in a forest that I did not know and walk to the farm where your team found me." the woman with wavy, brown hair said knowing it sounds a little crazy; but it is the whole truth.

(Alisson meet Sir and Walter. Maybe next chapter she will get to meet Alucard. Mehahahahaha. Reviews are always welcome.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__I don't own Hellsing in anyway but I do own Oc Alisson. I sorry that I haven't updated, because I cannot get online this past few weeks. I got busy with life and writting my orignal story along with the other two fanfics. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, please do review. ^-^ I hope you like this chapter._

_**Lost in Another World**_

_Chapter 3_

The bloude knight lifts up her eyebrow in chpical look on her face while look at the young woman that is sitting up in the medical bed. Alisson know that she sound like she is off her rocker, but she would not dare lie to Sir Integra knowing that the female knight will do something to her that will be bad. "I know what I said seems outside the realm of possible. I don't know anyway to prove to you that I am telling the whole truth." the young woman with dark brown hair said as calm as she can: meanwhile trying to think of a way to prove to the woman she thinks to be one of the best females exples in anime and manga.

"Sir, I may have idea that prove or disprove Miss Dormood." Walter said in his normal calm tone of voice.

"Pray tell, what is your idea?" the twenty-three years old knight ask her bulter.

"All blood holds memories of a persons life and they don't lie. It will only take a few drops, and it would be more easyier than a lie dicter." the graying bulter said.

"If it is the only way." the young woman in the green suit with almost sigh in her voice.

Alisson lightly pale at the idea of someone seeing her memories through her blood and she have a feeling that only one can do that in the manor is dressed in red. There goes her vampire free night, and she knows that she have to formally meet Mr. Big Red. The twenty-one year old girl sitting in the bed let out a light sigh knowing that there is no other way to prove that she is right. "I will do it. He have to only lick two drops of my blood and I will poke myself in the finger. I am not having him sucking my blood." Alisson said with her arms flid under her.

Integra look at the girl in the bed serised that she knows who they were talking about and she agree idea. The young knight stop herself from smiling at last sentcans that Alisson said because that that girl is smart not to fall for a vampire let alone Alucard. Walter nodds lightly and walk to the medical cabient that is on the far side of room near the door. He open it to get a lanset and achol wipes, then walk back to the two ladies with it on a tray. "ALUCARD!" yells the woman with icy blues eye that are behind round wire frame glasses. A black shifting mass shows up on the wall behind and a tall man with ebony black hair walk through it. "You call my Master." Alucard said with a wolfish grin that he known for. Alisson thought that he sounds a lot like his voice actor, but even deeper and scarier. The woman with jade green eyes keep her face calm, dispite the hairs on back of her neck is standing up.

"The young woman over there clam that she is not from our universe, but another one that we are only character in a story. I want you to lick two drops of her blood to see if she is telling me the truth. Only two drops, Servent." Integra said in a matter a fact voice.

"What a rare treat, Master. Only two drops as you ordered." the handsome monster in red said with a bigger grin. Alucard turn to the young woman with chocolate color hair and her scent is light, airy and full life like a spring day with the hint of cherry bloums. It is rare to find anyone with that scent in this day in age, and this young woman don't know how unquie that she is. Alisson looks up with her jade green eyes into the bloody red of elder vampire and said with calm voice, "Lets get this over with. I don't have forever to wait."

Then vampire that great deal taller than everyone there starts to laughs and moves closer to the young woman with jade eyes. "So inpation, to give blood." the vampire said.

"I don't want to give to a vampire blood since the last one try to suck me dry. Plus I doing this to prove that I am telling the truth." the young woman a few years younger than Integra said as she open and wipe her inex finger with a achol wipe. Alucard answer is a knowing smirk as he watch Alisson poke herself in the finger with a lanset and a bead of blood came to the skin. "Knock yourself out." she said as she moves her finger over to the vampire in red. It is an odd feeling have his long tonge wrap around her finger and she feels a little gross out by it. What seems to be a lifetime to Alisson, Alucard pull away from her finger with an euforic look on his face.

"Well? Is she telling the truth?" the Master of Monster said.

"She is telling you the truth and she has great respect for you. Master." the monster that look like a man said.

(I hope you like this chapter. I hope that I keep everyone in character. What now for our lovely heroen? More in the next chapter. Please do review.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__I don't own Hellsing in anyway but I do own Oc Alisson. I sorry that I haven't updated, because I cannot get online this past few weeks. I got busy with life and writing my original story along with the other two fanfics. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, please do review. ^-^ I hope you like this chapter._

_**Lost in Another World**_

_Chapter 4_

Alucard has a smug smile on his face like he going to tell the other's in the room something that she usually keeps on the down low. "Also she is still a virgin." The vampire in red said while Alisson lightly blushes at what he said. The young woman knows that there is a good chance while in this world that she becomes a vampire or more likely a ghoul. All the brown haired woman wants to go back home to the arms of her loving fiancée and don't become a monster if she can help it. The young woman with the jade green eyes glares up at Alucard and will him not to say another damn thing about her.

Before the monster next to can say another word to about her the doctor comes walking thru the door with Alisson's chart in hand. The doctor looks handsome despite being a lot older looking than Alisson, Integra and Alucard. Oddly he looks a little younger than Walter the butler, with a whole head of grey hair while the butler still has black hair with some of them starting to gray. The doctor looks up from the chart to see his boss, the former trash man, and the vampire in the room with the young lady. The older man pale slighty at the Elder Vampire and clear his throat of being nerves of Alucard in the room.

"It is good to see you up Miss Dormood. You were very lucky girl; most men would have died in if they were in your place. You must have a will of iron, and wanted to live badly. All your ribs are broken but luckily for you no collapse lungs and it will take a few months before they are heal to good as new. Also your wrists are only sprained, but it could be worst." said the doctor with the kindly brown eyes.

"When can she get to work?" The blonde knight said in a matter of fact voice to the gray haired doctor.

"Well it will take a few months to heal right. Plus a few months of light work to be on the save side." The doctor said.

(Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you guys. I know it is short, but I been busy with life. –cookies for all-)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **__I don't own Hellsing in anyway but I do own Oc Alisson. I sorry that I haven't updated, because I cannot get online this past few weeks. I got busy with life and writing my original story along with the other two fanfics. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, please do review. ^-^ I hope you like this chapter._

_**Lost in Another World**_

_Chapter 5_

"Doc. can I get something to eat?" Ailsson said nicely, knowing full well that will make her life a lot easier. But she will be a pushover by anyone up to a point.

"Of course, Miss Dormood. I will send someone up soon with some food. Take your time eating, we don't want you get sick." the graying doctor said with a kindly smile. Then the doctor motions everyone to the door, so the young woman can get some rest. When Sir Integra, Walter, and the Doctor is about the leave the room, the young woman clear her throat. They turn around, but Ailsson is only looking at the female knight right in the eye. "Prepare for war. Sir Integra." said the jade green eyed woman with a little steel in her voice.

The icy blue eyes of the young knight understand and a little shocked at the steel in Ailsson's voice. She knows that the person in the bed knows what is going to happen. The way the young woman with brown hair looking at her it will not be pretty at all. Then all of them hear soft booms of clapping coming from the only vampire in the room. Ailsson can only see his fanged smile under his over size, floppy hat. Alucard slowly fade from view by using his shadow and they can still hear the echo of clapping like he approves of war that is about to come.

That act of clapping from the Elder vampire sends the little hairs on Ailsson's neck to go up. Knowing that this monster will enjoy the fight and chaos of war. The woman looks back at the small group at the door. Integra's face is set into a frown, the Doctor is pale white in fear, and Walter's face hardly changed. The jade green eyed woman knows that the butler knows more then he is telling, but she don't have the proof that she is right.

The small three people group leaves her room to her thoughts. Ailsson wonders how her fincee is and what he is doing. Most likely looking for her everywhere and worrying about her. The jade eyed woman sigh lightly knowing that she cannot hug herself. She missing him badly and wants him by her side, saying everything will be alright.

After a few hours being lost in her own thoughts, then a knock on the door. "Come on in." Ailsson said in dreamy slightly. The knock breaks her train of thought. The door to her room to reveal a young blonde haired woman in a tight Hellsing uniform that barely fits, and holding a tray of food. It dawn on the woman in the bed that blonde is Seras, the fledgling of Alucard. The smell of warm soup makes her stomach growls loudly. The blue eyed young vampire place the tray on a little away table, and move it over her lap.

"Thank you, Seras." Ailsson said with a light smile. She is glad that the fledgling breaks her thoughts in her head. She gently starts to eat.

"Your welcome." Seras said with a smile back. Walter and Sir Integra told her about Ailsson, but it is still a little odd that is woman knows her name.

(I know it been a while since I posted. But I do like hearing from you guys. ^-^


End file.
